The present invention relates, in general, to enclosures including mobile vehicles. While the present invention is related to expansible enclosures generally it will be described with reference to mobile trailer type vehicles which are pulled by a tractor. However, it will be understood that the concepts and devices within the scope of the present invention can be used equally well with other types of vehicles other than trailers such as semi portable shelters maritime vehicles or other enclosures.
Trailers, similar mobile vehicles and semi permanent but moveable shelters have been utilized for many years. In more recent times mobile vehicles have come to be used for other purposes such as conducting training sessions, product display and even mobile laboratories and construction facility management.
In general, trailers, and other mobile vehicles are limited in available size both by constraints imposed by governmental agencies, as well as physical constraints imposed by highway size.
Over the years, the use of trailers and mobile type vehicles as movable locations for the above enumerated purposes has grown and such vehicles have been found quite satisfactory for these purposes.
Until the present invention no prior art arrangement was known to satisfactorily allow the expansion of a mobile vehicle by use of modular assembly capable of heavy load bearing capacity; after it has been located on site, to permit expanded work area or meeting rooms or for other purposes.
The prior art does, however, include some reference to expandable devices, principally for camping purposes, and includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,982 which relates to a retractable extension for a recreational vehicle and U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,755 which also relates to a recreational type vehicle. In both cases the prior art references relate to camping trailers and even if they did relate to devices for purposes similar to the intent of the present invention the arrangements would not anticipate the present invention because of the difference in structual facilities. Expandable modular enclosures are also provided by Calumet Coach Co., of Calumet City Ill., Monex Corp. of Albany, Oreg. and Ellis and Watts of Cincinnati, Ohio.
However, no prior art arrangement is known which teaches or even remotely suggests arrangments within the scope of the present invention.